


Trying Something New

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Sam and Castiel spice things up.





	Trying Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by dreamsofspike: Supernatural, Sam/Cas - angelic handcuffs

Written for a prompt by dreamsofspike: Supernatural, Sam/Cas - angelic handcuffs 

“Do you trust me?” Cas whispers to Sam. Lips, ghosting over the shell of his ear. He shudders at the sensation. He cranes his neck, tries to kiss his lover only to see Castiel pull away from him.

“No, not until you answer me.” Cas straddling his hips, holds his wrists at his side.

Sam groans and lets his head drop back against the bed. He hears a swoosh as his head hits the pillow. “Yes, of course I do. Wouldn’t be with you if I didn’t,” he says as he tries to kiss his lover again.

“How do you feel about adding a little spice to things?” Cas wiggles his eyebrows at him and smiles slyly.

“How?” Sam questions, because he’s game he just doesn’t want to give in to Cas too soon. Where’s the fun in that? Castiel’s gotta work for it if he really wants it.

“Handcuffs.” 

Sam scoffs. “Please, that’s so amateurish of you.” Sam drops his head back down and looks away, showing a lack of enthusiasm. 

“Angelic handcuffs,” Castiel counters back. 

Sam turns his head back, regards his lover and smiles. “Think you can? Use your angelic power to handcuff me to the bed while we . . .”

Castiel’s lips on his steals the rest of his words. He feels Cas shifting, letting go of his wrists as his arms rise rest against the headboard. He feels the slightest pull of angelic power slithering around his skin, securing his wrists to the slats of his headboard. He tugs at his arms and he is truly secured. He’s not going anywhere unless Cas lets him go. And he knows that’s not about to happen.

He’s focus shifts back to his lover as Cas slides down his body, runs a hand over his hips before his hand circles around his throbbing cock. He meets Cas’ gaze and smiles, watching Cas’ head dip lower, his tongue darts out to lick along the head of his cock. A moan escapes his lips and he shifts his legs, opening them to give Castiel more room. 

Castiel’s warm wet lips suck him him, he feels the heat of Castiel’s mouth around his cock and he bucks up to meet him. Cas stills him with one hand to his hip, the other wrapped around the base of his cock, fingers working him up and down. He feels Castiel’s tongue swirl around the head before his lips inch down again, taking him further into his mouth, letting him hit the back of Castiel’s throat. 

His moans are tumbling from his lips. He pulls at the angelic cuffs holding him, wanting to touch his lover, run his hands through Castiel’s hair. It’s frustrating him that he can’t. It only heightens the pleasure building in him. 

Castiel pulls off him, looks up and smiles seeing the frustration on Sam’s face. “What’s that matter? Can’t touch? That’s the point.” Cas pulls him back into his mouth, hums around him, sending little jolts of pleasure through his body.

Sam throws his head back, mouth open, eyes closed as the pleasure build. It won’t be long before he can’t hold back. His body tenses as his orgasm builds. “Gonna . . “

Castiel hears him, feels Sam’s reaction. He knows what’s about to happen and he sucks him in further, hollows his cheeks as Sam’s orgasm rips through him. He keeps sucking him until he feels Sam shuddering. He swirls his tongue once, twice before drawing back with a smile on his face. He looks up at Sam, sees his chest rising and following as he pants, trying to catch his breath. He withdraws his angelic power back and watches as Sam’s arms fall against the bed. Sam’s boneless, just the way he wants. He slides back up along Sam’s sweat covered body. Kisses him, sharing the taste of Sam’s orgasm with him. He licks into Sam’s mouth, tongue swirling against tongue before he bites at Sam’s bottom lip. 

“So, did you enjoy it? Not being able to touch? Having my angelic power holding you secure to the bed?”

“Ask me again when I can think.” Sam breaths out, a sated smile on his face. Yeah, he enjoyed it and yeah he wants to do it again.


End file.
